Catastrophic Halloween
by ThatSassAngel
Summary: L takes Light to the USA to go trick or treating for candy, where they meet a witch that turns them into cats. Rated T to be safe.


**Just a little crack! a/n: I had another halloween fic I was going to post, but my friend Jay said she wanted one where Light and L turned into cats. So I complied (anything for my freshman). Perfect for halloween! Enjoy!**

* * *

"L, why did we have to come to America again?" asked Light as the duo walked down the street, the sun slowly ducking down below the horizon.

Children dressed as monster ran around from door to door, all demanding "trick or treat". Light knew of this holiday in western civilization, how kids would dress up and get candy from strangers. He thought it was strange.

"This is why," L said, dragging Light up to a house with a porch light on.

Light was forced to follow L because of the chain attaching the two, even though he felt strange approaching a strangers house.

After one knock, the door swung open revealing a plump middle aged women wearing a devil costumed that revealed way more skin than L wanted to see.

"Trick or treat!" said L, holding out a bag that Light had no idea where he got it from.

The lady chuckled, pulling out a bowl of candy. "Good to see the spirit is still in the older teens, mine think they're too old for this and go out to the movies!"

 _I can see why_ , Light thought. How could this site be legal for children to see.

"Thank you," said L, taking off away from the door.

"Happy Halloween!" the lady called after them. Light didn't turn around, he wouldn't ever want to see that again.

For the next hour or so, L dragged Light around the suburban neighborhood filling his bag up with more candy. Light had seen way too much for the night.

"L, is the the last one? It's almost time to meet up with Matsuda," Light said as they approached the next house.

"Yes I suppose it is, okay this will be the last one."

L went up and knocked on the door.

The lady that answered looked to be in her late 50s, blonde hair streaked with grey flowing down to her waist. She had a long sweeping purple dress on, black lace trimming the edges. A broom sat in her left hand.

"Trick or treat," L said and Light mumbled.

The lady made no motion to move for her candy bowl, but instead looked at the two in front of her.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, her screeching voice piercing their ears, "neither of you are children anymore. That could be overlooked, but neither of you decided to dress up! That's unforgivable!"

"I'm sorry-" L started, before being cut off by the lady.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" She screeched.

Suddenly, the world around Light was huge. He looked over at L to see what was wrong, but instead saw a black kitten with fur sticking up wildly. The eyes of the kitten closely resembled L's.

"L?" Light asked, not recognizing his mewling voice.

"Light?" the black cat that looked like L responed.

"What happened?" Light asked, assuming that he too was a cat.

"I think this lady is a witch." the lady slammed the door closed, leaving two confused kittens on her doorstep.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Light?

"Uh.. let's meet up with Matsuda."

"Sounds a good idea."

* * *

It took the two quite a bit to figure out how to walk on four legs, but they eventually got it worked out. They went to the spot they had arranged to meet Matsuda at, finding it was a bit challenging because not only did everything look different, but they had to avoid common things that were normally not a threat. Such as little kids, dogs, and cars. Eventually, the two exhausted kittens made it the the meeting spot. They saw Matsuda standing there, checking his watch.

"Matsuda! We're late, sorry," Light approached Matsuda, sitting on his shoe.

"Apologies for being late, we got held up." L clawed at Matsuda's pants.

Matsuda noticed the two mewling kittens at his feet.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" He picked them up, cuddling them to his chest.

"Matsuda, put me down," Light was uncomfortable and we was being pushed against L, which was hella awkward.

"Me too."

"AWWW! You two are so cute with your little mewling! Are you hungry? I can take you home with me!" Matsuda cooed at them, pissing Light off.

"Light, I don't think he can understand us," stated L.

"I don't think so either."

"You know what, you two resemble a couple of people i'm waiting for. They're really late. I hope nothing happened to them..."

* * *

 **AT TASKFORCE HEADQUARTERS IN JAPAN (and Matsuda somehow got the kittens there)**

"Guys, look at these kittens I found! They look a lot like Light and L!" Matsuda exclaimed, putting the kittens, who were actually Light and L, down on the floor.

"That's nice Matsuda, but where are Light and L," asked Soichiro.

"Oh, they never met me at the spot, so I left."

"You LEFT them in America?" exclaimed Aizawa.

"Of course he did, he's Matsuda," said Soichiro, unfazed that his sun was on another continent.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Make a bed for the damn kittens Matsuda," Soichiro demanded.

"Yes sir..." replied Matsuda like a defeated puppy.

Matsuda picked up the kittens to move them, but suddenly instead of kittens he was holding a naked Light and L. Matsuda screamed and dropped the two, Light hid behind a couch, and L stretched.

"Finally, goddamn witches," L said, completely ignoring the fact he was naked in the middle of the room.

"L put some clothes on!" Light exclaimed from his hiding spot behind the coach.

" _Someones_ red as a tomato, are we?" L made fun of the teen hiding.

"L, we would appreciate it," said Soichiro, who turned away, "you too Light."

"Fine," they said in unison.

Light sped out of the room, running as fast as possible in order to avoid the least exposure. L strolled leisurely up to their room, almost like this was a game to him.

Upon entering the room, L noted that Light had already completely dressed himself.

"Someone's a little shy." L joked, poking fun at the teen whose face was still flushed.

"It's cold in here!" Light said defensively.

"Uh-huh." L pulled some clothes on, before pouncing on Light.

"Wha-"

L smiled, before poking him in the head.

"You still have ears."

The color drained from Light's face as he pushed L off and rushed to the mirror. Sure enough, brown ears stuck up from his perfect hair.

"Nooooooo!" he cried, falling dramatically to his knees.

L checked himself in the mirror, chuckling to himself, "Looks like I have some too."

Light, grabbed L's legs, dragging him to the floor. Taking the moment of surprise the detective had, Light jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"This is your fault!" Light accused, almost growling.

L started laughing hysterically. Light looked at him, wondering if he had gone crazy.

"We... both... have... tails...!" L said in between gasps of breath.

In horror, Light rolled off of L and looked at his bottom. He was right, he had a brown tail there. How had he not noticed! Light's ears twitched and he fell on the bed, not knowing what he was supposed to do.

"L... this halloween... it was a CATastrophe."

* * *

 **A/N: idk i just started typing. Jay, I hope you're happy. That pun was for you also, because your puns are the worst.**

 **This fic was a** **catastrophe.**

 **xx**

 **Jay**


End file.
